Dark Heart
by C. E. Gray
Summary: Femslash. Sins of the Past... a different take. Xena x Gabrielle


**Dark Heart**

**by: C. E. Gray**

**Disclaimer**: Xena and Gabrielle and Argo and even Cyrene belong to Renaissance Pictures and on and on. You know the drill by this time, I'm sure. I only borrowed them, and I promise to play nice.

**Language Disclaimer**: Yeah, so this is Ancient Greece and all, but if Xena can let out a bloodcurdling "Bitch!" to Alti, then she can have a few cuss words in my story. Not really awful, but enough to require a few censors to toss around a bar of soap.

**Sex Disclaimer**: Oh, why not? There's nothing graphic in here, I swear it, but it does involve two women who (eventually) realize they love each other. If this bothers you, I suggest you read something it the "General" listing of the Xenaverse. There are some very talented bards out there, folks, General included.

**Violence Disclaimer**: All right, people, this is Xena. If you can't deal with a very ticked off warrior, then click back. Also, this does mention physical abuse and a small scene involving some thugs and our beloved bard… As I've said, nothing's too graphic in here, but you've been warned.

**Author's Note**: This story was written in an attempt to get rid of my writer's block, which I currently suffer for the sequel to my story Taken - and yes, folks, I'm working on it. Since I refuse to post in parts - due to the threats that have come from my beta - I will not post the story until it is completely finished, so bear with me.

Oh, where was I? Yeah, anyway, this was only supposed to be a really short story to pass the time. Kind of a "What if the first episode had happened differently?" kind of thing. My muse took over, however, and… well, this is what happened. Let me know if you like it, hate it, think my muse should take a permanent vacation… whatever.

**Thanks**: A quick note of thanks to all of those who have been sending me feedback on my other stories - it does a bard good, believe me. Anytime you read a good story, even if you just want to say a short "Hi, it was good, bye" kind of note, do it. It can make an author's day, trust me.

Also, as always, a thank you to my beta-reader and best friend, Amber. She puts up with my often torturous cliffhangers and insanely long "writer's walls", and manages to enlarge my ego at the best of times. For all those late night chats and long-distance phone calls that often kept this rambling mind on track - this is for you, chica.

Feel free to email me with your thoughts. Responses are guaranteed, if you're civil, and I promise you any feedback is greatly appreciated. I can only know what you think if you tell me!

_A crowd is not company, and faces are but a gallery of pictures, and talk is but a tinkling cymbal, where there is no love. _

_ - Francis Bacon_

Now, on to the important part: the story.

* * *

The warrior sighed as she stared at the weaponry that now lay in the dirt. Her Chakram, her armor, her sword… all used to adorn the proud woman's leather-clad body. The Chakram, her trademark weapon, a round silver flying disc, had come in handy and saved her life more times than she could count. Her armor protected her from the many enemies that would rather see her dead, and her skill with a sword was something the warrior was well-known for; and feared. 

But all that was over, now. Her army was gone, after she'd gotten revenge for sending her through the Gauntlet, simply because she'd saved an orphaned infant whose village they weren't even supposed to attack in the first place. It was a hard decision, a long time coming, but she didn't want to be feared any more - Hercules taught her she could be respected, and that sounded better.

So, here she was, kneeling next to what was left of her life, watching with pale blue eyes as her own hands reached out and covered the pieces in dirt and leaves, burying them, thus leaving her life of death behind her.

Raising an eyebrow as sounds of people approaching reached her ears, she silently moved behind a tree, to see what was going on.

"Get a move on!" yelled a deep voice, and nearly a dozen men pushed the large group of soon-to-be-slaves forward.

One brave girl stepped forward, and the warrior woman's blue eyes looked her over, carefully. She was a peasant, just like the rest of them, with long reddish hair and green eyes full of fire, but she was bold enough to take action against the fate they were being led towards.

"Let them go," she said. "Take me, instead."

"Gabrielle!" another cried, astonished by the woman's move.

The leader laughed, but then fell silent, apparently considering the young girl's offer. "I think I'll do that," he grinned, after a moment. "Boys, take the others deeper into the forest and keep them there. I'll have my fun with this one and meet up with you later," he ordered, and the men obeyed, beginning to herd the peasants onward.

"The idea was you'd take me and let them go," protested the girl called Gabrielle, and the large man chuckled, grabbing her roughly by the hair until she yelped in pain.

"Diamedes, Platon," said the thug, "you two stay here and, uh, help me." Eagerly, they nodded, and watched as the others led the girls into another part of the forest, where they would get their pick.

"Now, I get her first…"

"Wrong," said the tall warrior woman, intimidating even without her weapons, as she stepped out from behind the tree and into sight.

The man growled at her. "Get her out of here!" he commanded, and the two thugs rushed her. With a grin, the warrior easily disposed of them both, straight-arming them onto their backs with a thud.

"Fools," the leader snarled, and smiled evilly when the other half-dozen or so men ran into the clearing, drawn by the sounds of a fight. "What are you waiting for? Get her!"

Drawing their swords, they surrounded her. She ducked when one took a swing at her, and came back up with her sword and Chakram in her hands, having plunged her hands into the loose soil and retrieving her buried belongings. Blocking an attack with her sword, she sliced at the thug with the disc, while side-kicking another sword from a bandit's hands.

Seeing they were closing in on her again, the dark-haired woman gave her war cry, and flipped out of their path with ease. As they stood there, confused, she threw the Chakram, watching with pleasure as it ricocheted off a few rocks and a tree before returning to her hand, leaving several broken swords in its wake.

Sensing, or rather smelling, the leader before he was upon her, she kicked him in his throat, and then swept his feet out from under him. Placing the tip of her sword close to his neck, she tore the cloth from his shoulder armor, recognizing the color as belonging to her former riding partner, Draco.

"Tell Draco Xena says hello," she growled, before knocking him unconscious. "Take your friends with you when you leave," she ordered the other thugs, who quickly ran off, dragging their injured buddies who were unable to walk.

Looking around, Xena noticed the peasant girl was lying on the ground, a large wound on the side of her head.

"Damn," she swore, noticing the other girls had run home when they'd had the chance. It was nearly dark, and she couldn't very well leave the young girl in the forest all alone. It got cold at night; and besides, Draco's men could come back.

With a sigh, she whistled for her horse, who trotted up to her side, and then kneeled on command. "I'll send her home tomorrow," Xena muttered, placing her armor in the saddlebags, deciding she might need it after all. With the unconscious peasant girl in her arms, she mounted the Palomino mare, and slowly made her way to a safe campsite.

Putting her bedroll on the ground, she gently laid the small girl on the blanket. The warrior was a little concerned by the blood that was still trickling from the wound, and resigned herself to cleaning and bandaging the brave little peasant's injury.

"All right, kid," she said, wiping her hands with a clean cloth. "The rest is up to you, now." Building a fire as the night chilled, Xena fell into a rhythm of sharpening and polishing her sword, before munching on an apple and turning in for a few hours sleep, lying down just a few feet from the girl.

* * *

Awaking at dawn, as she always did, Xena leapt up when she felt a hand on her arm. Instinctively drawing her sword, she spun around, and sighed. The peasant had shifted during the night, rolling over until she was very near the warrior's side. 

Sheathing her weapon, Xena was surprised she hadn't awakened from the young woman's movements, but shrugged it off. Frowning, she took a closer look at the bandage, and growled when she saw fresh blood seeping through the cloth.

"Gods, don't let this kid die - she's a good kid, with a brave heart," she murmured, praying before she realized the words had passed her lips. Shaking her head, she replaced the two stitches that were torn, before covering the wound with a clean bandage. When that was done, the warrior decided to do some drills while the girl slept, and then go hunting later on.

She was just coming out of a low block, when her sensitive hearing picked up a low whimper. Raising an eyebrow, she noticed the young peasant girl was tossing and turning in her restless slumber.

"Hey," she said, kneeling down, laying her sword on the ground, reaching out to smooth the reddish hair away from the gentle face, but pulling back just in time to stop herself. "Hey, kid, you're all right. You're safe here."

After a few more minutes of assurances, the girl seemed satisfied, and quieted down some. Sitting there for a moment, Xena realized that the girl was innocent - just the peaceful way she looked while sleeping told her that. Even slightly feverish and with a white cloth wrapped around her head, the small woman looked gentle and kind.

Pretty, even.

_Whoa, hold on a minute, there,_ Xena told herself. _Get a grip, warrior! You don't use the word "pretty", for Zeus' sake! She hasn't said a single word to you, and you're already thinking about her looks? Maybe straying from the dark side has made you soft…_

With a snarl, the warrior got to her feet, and swiftly moved deeper into the forest, looking for lunch. Returning a short while later with a rabbit and two fish, she set to work cleaning them, and preparing them to eat.

In the middle of gutting the last fish, she didn't hesitate to grab her sword and face whoever was in the camp, as her senses told her someone was moving around behind her.

Green eyes widened in fear, and the injured woman tried to get to her feet so she could run.

"Centaur crap," cursed Xena, sheathing her sword. "Hey, kid, take it easy." _What did that other girl call her? _"Gabrielle."

The girl stopped upon hearing her name.

"Gabrielle, relax," the warrior continued. "I'm not gonna hurt you. And I wouldn't try to run just yet anyway."

With a wary glance to the tall warrior, Gabrielle tried to stand, and was surprised when strong arms caught her before she could fall crashing to the ground when the world began spinning in front of her.

"You had a sword," said the woman, once her green eyes agreed to focus, and Xena sighed as the girl sat back down on the blanket.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I'm not used to having anyone else close by, and I didn't know it was you. Didn't mean to scare you," she mumbled.

"That guy hit me," she said, gently touching the bandage.

"With a rock, I'd guess. How's your head feel?"

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment, startled by the question. "Hurts a little," she admitted. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Xena, turning around to cook the food.

"For taking care of me."

"Well, you're going home tomorrow," she said, gruffly. There was silence from the girl, and when Xena looked back, she was hanging her head. With a shrug, the woman turned back to the lunch she was fixing, but couldn't help feeling a little pang of guilt in her heart for her harsh tone.

_What do I care how I talk to her? She's a peasant girl I don't even know,_ mused the tall warrior woman. _By the Gods, I think I made more sense when all I had to worry about was which village to raid next, not my social skills._

"Here," she said, giving the girl a plate with fish and rabbit. Deciding not to make a comment about the charcoal, Gabrielle ate without a word, quenching her previously rumbling stomach.

"Um…?" Gabrielle hesitated, almost deciding against saying what she had in mind.

"What?"

"Uh… I'm really not much trouble," began the young woman.

"I'm sending you home."

"I'll stay out of your way…"

"I'm sending you home," repeated Xena, in a low voice. A tone which would tell anyone they were treading on her last nerve.

Gabrielle kept trying. "I can cook."

Xena paused, seeming interested for a moment, but then shook her head. "You're going home tomorrow, kid. End of discussion," she concluded.

"Why not today, then?" questioned the girl.

The warrior thought quickly. _She's got to be a smart one, doesn't she?_ "Because, I need to go somewhere, and you're going to take care of my horse," she lied. Like Argo couldn't take care of herself, but the girl needed a place to stay while her wound healed a little more, anyhow.

Sure, she did.

"Oh," said Gabrielle, quietly. "Okay. You're Xena, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard stories about you," she said, quietly.

Xena winced; who hadn't? Most were either so exaggerated they were nearly comical, or so realistic she was close to ordering the bard's death. She really wasn't in the mood to have any of her well-known battles related to her by some peasant, so she snarled, "Do you always talk this much?"

"No," was the sullen reply, and Gabrielle fell quickly silent.

The warrior gathered the empty plates when the meal was done, and then told Gabrielle to keep an eye on Argo. When the girl agreed, with nonetheless huge green orbs staring at the large animal, Xena was on her way to have a little heart-to-heart with Draco.

She entered the camp in silence, slipping past numerous guards, and creeping into Draco's tent with an ease that came with years of experience. The man was sprawled out on his furs, sound asleep.

"I always knew you snored, Draco," the warrior said, before throwing a cup of water in his face.

The man jumped to his feet as he sputtered, and then let a smile come over his face. "Xena," he grinned, lowering his sword. "Heard you had fun with my men yesterday."

The warrior grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't call it fun - more like boring. It wasn't much of a challenge, actually," she yawned.

The man pretended he didn't hear that strike to his ego, at his poorly constructed army. "Come to ride with me again?" he asked.

"No," said the woman. "I can't do that anymore."

"What do you mean, can't? Remember the times we used to have together, Xena?" he asked, and the warrior tried in vain to block out all the villages they'd pillaged and people they'd killed. "We were unstoppable; we can do that again."

The tall woman shook her head, and came within inches of the other warrior. "I said no, Draco," she repeated, softly. "I'm going home, for good."

"You think they'll welcome you?" he chuckled.

Xena chose not to answer. "I'm done with this life," she said, smoothly.

"You will be if you go home," Draco snorted. "I tried to go home, once. My old man nearly killed me with a blacksmith's hammer. What do you think your village will do, if you walk in there after all you've done? Stay with me, Xena," he enticed, leaning closer until he was just a hair's breadth away from her soft lips.

"I have to try," Xena insisted, pulling back at the last moment.

The man glared at her, his dark eyes cold and hard. "The Gauntlet will be nothing compared to your homecoming," he warned. "But that's not what you came for, is it?"

"No," she acknowledged. "I want you to lay off that village you attacked yesterday."

"That Potato place? Why?"

"It's nothing, I just don't want to have to keep wasting my time playing with your men," the warrior grinned. "For old times sake, Draco; give me your word you'll leave the town and its people alone."

Draco sighed, and ran a browned hand through his dark black hair. "As a parting gift to you, Xena," he agreed, kissing her hand, lingering a little too long for her comfort. With a quiet, and sincere, "Thank you," the woman slipped out the door, as silently as she had come, and returned to her campsite.

* * *

"Come on, just give us the horse, little girl," drifted to her ears, and the warrior picked up her pace. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as she saw three thieves surrounding Gabrielle, who was holding on tightly to Argo's reins. 

"I can't," she protested, despite the fact that they all held swords in their hands.

"Okay, now we're getting angry," snarled one, lunging forward with his sword, as the small girl yelped and jumped back, startling Argo, who reared, frightening Gabrielle for a moment. "Give us the reins, or I'll slit your little throat, wrench!"

"Go to Tartarus," she spat, trying hard to focus as the throbbing in her head became worse. The men had been nettling her for the past quarter of a candle-mark, and while she was scared, she'd been put in charge of taking care of Argo, and wouldn't let anything happen to the large horse - Xena was trusting her.

"And tell Hades I sent you, you rotten son-of-a-bacchae," growled the warrior, as she came up behind the largest one, and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. Whistling for her horse, Argo tore herself away from Gabrielle, and trotted around behind Xena, who was quick to send her off. Drawing the two remaining men away from the peasant, Xena toyed with them for a while, before one managed to get through and sliced her arm.

Sneering at him, she decided play-time was over, and got rid of them in an instant. Disarming them, she glared at the bandits for a moment, before they turned and fled, running after their leader, who was a good league ahead of them.

"You all right?" she asked, sheathing her sword, and the young woman nodded.

"But, you're hurt," Gabrielle noticed, and Xena was quite surprised when the peasant began cleaning, treating, and bandaging her wound.

"You're a brave one," Xena commented, and the girl dropped what she was doing, thinking the warrior was referring to her sudden ministrations, which she had started without asking if they were needed.

"Sorry."

The warrior sighed. "I meant standing up to those men," she clarified, and the girl brightened, going back to her work.

"Oh, thanks," she said, quietly. "I was just doing what you asked."

"I didn't ask you to get yourself hurt."

"No, I was protecting your horse," said Gabrielle. "They wanted money, first, but when I told them I didn't have any, they said they'd take Argo. I wouldn't let them hurt her," she said, adamantly.

"So I see," smiled the woman. "Well, thank you; not many people would risk their lives for a horse." Gabrielle said nothing, as she finished tying the bandage around Xena's arm, which she had cleaned and sewn.

"What's this?" asked the warrior, noticing for the first time the stew that was cooking over a warm fire.

Gabrielle started, and then looked down. "Oh. I, uh, I made dinner," she confessed, softly. When she'd done it, she had only thought of taking it easy on her stomach, which had been a little upset with the food earlier in the day. But now, she realized it may not have been such a good idea - what if the warrior woman was angry, taking it as in insult to her however poor cooking skills? She'd heard stories of Xena becoming enraged from less.

Raising an eyebrow, Xena tasted a small portion of the thick soup with a spoon. The eyebrow arched even higher. It was good. Really good. Edible, even. And what was better, it wasn't burnt.

"This is good," she remarked, and the small peasant beamed, seeming relieved that the warrior was satisfied. "Well, let's eat, and then get some sleep. You should be home early tomorrow."

"Xena, please, I'm really not much trouble at all," began the girl, again, and Xena sighed. The warrior was beginning to like having the small woman around, especially if she could keep her from poisoning herself, but she didn't travel with anyone. It wouldn't be safe for the peasant, anyway.

"Kid, trust me, you don't want to go with me," she said, sternly. "My life is dangerous and full of enemies; you'd only get hurt, or worse."

The young woman wasn't budging. "I don't care," she insisted, tears starting to form in her deep green eyes. "Please, don't send me home."

The tall warrior frowned. This was more than just a kid's wide-eyed thoughts of adventure, it seemed. "Why don't you want to go home?" she asked.

The emerald eyes faltered for a moment, and Gabrielle stared at the ground, before reaching up and slowly pulling her shirt away from her shoulder, revealing a dark welt. Removing the cloth from her long skirt, Gabrielle showed the warrior her back, which was covered in bruises and scrapes.

It was all too clear to the warrior. "Who hits you?" she asked, her blood boiling at the thought of the small girl being abused, before the woman could understand where the strong feeling came from.

"Father," was the soft reply as the girl readjusted her shirt.

"Why?"

"Oh, lots of reasons," shrugged Gabrielle. "But, mainly because I tell stories. Well, I used to."

Xena's blue eyes gentled. "You're a bard?" she asked, quietly.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I used to be," she corrected. "Father won't let me tell stories anymore, and I can't be a bard if I can't tell stories. Mother said maybe I could visit the academy in Athens, but I know Father won't let me go," she finished, sadly.

"You should stand up to him," decided the warrior.

"I can't," sighed Gabrielle. "He'll only threaten to hit my sister Lila if I try, and I can't let that happen."

The warrior felt her heart warm to this brave young girl, but quickly pushed the feeling away - Gabrielle was going home in the morning, that's all there was to it. No matter what went on at her home, it was better for her than staying with an old ex-warlord who'd only bring her into more danger.

"While I commend your bravery, you're still going home tomorrow," said Xena, and the girl nodded.

"Okay," she said, quietly, not meeting the warrior's eyes. "I understand you don't travel with anyone." In silence, the girl lay down on the blanket, curled up into a ball to keep warm, and closed her eyes.

Xena sighed, and decided if she was sending the girl home at dawn, the least she could do was be nice.

_Nice? Since when is Xena, Destroyer of Nations "nice"?_

_Oh, who asked you?_ the warrior retorted, become very irritated with the little voice, briefly wondering when she gave it permission to interfere with her thoughts.

"Gabrielle?"

"What is it?" replied the bard, gently.

"What stories do you know?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I know a lot, but only a few about you," she said.

Although never much for a story, Xena requested, "Tell me one that's not about me. No one will hurt you for it," she added, carefully.

Gabrielle sat up, her green eyes bright, a smile on her face. "Okay," she agreed, trusting the warrior's word. As she told the tale of the man who had left in search of his family, her voice gradually became stronger, until Xena was as wrapped up in the telling of the story as the bard.

"And he realized his family had been with him, all along," she concluded, and Xena blinked a few times, before conceiving the fact that the story was over.

She grinned. "That was great," she complimented, and the bard smiled through her yawn. "All right, time for both of us to get some sleep."

"Good night, Xena," said Gabrielle, as she lay back down, and Xena paused for a moment, before echoing the sentiment. A few minutes later, a gentle snore caused a dark eyebrow to rise, and Xena guessed that meant Gabrielle was asleep. Shrugging her own blanket off, she gently covered the girl in the warm fur, and watched her sleep.

_Gods, I really don't want her to leave,_ she thought. _She's not just a peasant anymore - she's a bard, and a beautiful young cook. But what am I thinking? The kid can't stay with me; as selfish as I may be, I can't let her come with me - she'll only get herself killed, and I don't need the blood of this innocent on my head._

_But, I will miss her,_ the warrior confessed, before she, too, turned in for the night.

* * *

Xena barely restrained herself from cursing the gods when dawn arrived, Eos sending a nonetheless beautiful array of colors into the morning sky. But the warrior didn't notice - dawn meant a new day had come, and it was time for Gabrielle to leave. 

Looking over at the small bard, Xena was startled to learn that the young woman had once again moved in her sleep, until she was very nearly sleeping with her head on Xena's shoulder. Tempted to let her stay for a while longer, the warrior shook such thoughts from her head, and tried to wake the girl.

"Kid," she said, but the snoring continued. "Hey, kid, come on; it's time to get up." Gently shaking her shoulder, one groggy green orb tried to focus.

"It's dawn," she noticed, sleepily.

"Very observant," replied Xena, wryly. "Come on, time to get up."

With a groan, the girl sat up slowly and stretched, as the warrior tried in vain to find something else to watch. "Do you always get up this early?" Xena nodded. "Gods, that can't possibly be healthy."

The woman chuckled, and then remembered she couldn't get too attached - she'd never see the small bard again.

"Let me check your arm before I leave," requested Gabrielle, and Xena shrugged, as the young woman kneeled down next to her, and undid the bandage, applying ointment to the sutures.

_Come on, Xena, put up that stoic wall,_ she urged herself, as Gabrielle retied the cloth around her wound, which was healing nicely. _You've always been good at shutting people out and shutting off your emotions… so why can't I do it now? What makes Gabrielle different?_

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," said Gabrielle, startling Xena from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she grunted, not looking the girl in the eye, as the bard wandered towards the edge of camp.

"Xena?"

"What?"

The question was shy. "Where will you go?"

"Amphipolis," answered the warrior. "But don't even think about following me."

Green eyes opened wide. "Oh, no! I wouldn't," she protested. "You asked me to go, so I won't follow you. Xena?" she asked, again, after a moment's pause.

"What?" sighed the warrior, wishing the small girl would just go, because she was finding it more and more difficult to keep her tongue from asking her to stay.

"Thank you."

Now Xena turned to face her, sapphire eyes regarding the small bard carefully. "For what?" she asked.

A fair eyebrow raised, and Gabrielle ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she went. "Oh, just for saving my life, taking care of me, letting me stay with you, trusting me with your horse, saving my life again, letting me take care of you, eating my food, and…" here her voice faltered a bit, "and for letting me tell stories again."

When the warrior was quiet, Gabrielle uttered a soft, "Bye," and was off.

Xena felt like her chest was suddenly filled with lead - no one had ever thanked her for anything, and certainly hadn't had a list prepared. The one young woman who had actually thanked her, and maybe even befriended her, was gone. It was best that way.

But that didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on her. Deciding quickly, she donned her armor, and left Argo at the campsite, taking to the dense forest for cover. Swiftly meeting up with the bard, she kept out of sight, until she was sure the young woman was safely to the edge of town.

With a heavy sigh, and an even heavier heart, the warrior woman trudged slowly back to her camp, where she'd pack up and begin the trek home for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

Xena sighed as she dismounted Argo and walked down the familiar road that led to her mother's tavern. She'd been expecting the people to watch her, but she never would have imagined they'd wear such hostile expressions. 

It had been only a few candle-marks since she'd left the young bard, but during her quick journey, she couldn't help but notice the rather large army that was heading in the same direction.

The warrior picked up her pace, realizing it was Draco leading the men, and knew she had to warn her townspeople of the danger.

"Mother!" she called, leaving Argo to wait outside as she rushed into the tavern.

And was greeted by her own sword at her neck; Cyrene, her mother, having seen her daughter approach long before she entered the building, was prepared for the encounter.

_Fitting,_ thought Xena, _that my own mother should bring about my death after hundreds of armies and warlords have failed. After all, she's the one I've wronged the most._

"Weapons aren't welcome in my tavern, Xena," spoke the older woman, lowering the deadly hunk of steel. "And neither are you."

Xena removed her scabbard as she talked. "Mother, listen to me. There's an army headed this way, led by a man named Draco. You have to defend yourselves," the warrior pleaded. "Get the militia together…"

"We'll not lose our boys to you again, Xena!" cried a woman, who watched the exchange with the other patrons.

"I understand," she said, evenly, "but you can't just sit here!"

"There's an army headed this way!" said a young messenger, running inside with a group of irate citizens not far behind. "And you brought them," he accused, pointing a finger at the ex-warlord.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have an army," she said.

"Then why are they carrying _your_ banners and crying _your_ name?" he demanded.

Xena's blue eyes went wide as sounds of, "She'll be the death of us all!" and "We have to get rid of her, for our sons!" echoed throughout the building.

"Do what you will with her," said Cyrene, as she quickly left the room. For the first time, Xena noticed the gathered townspeople held large rocks in their hands, ready and oh-so willing to use them.

But no one moved.

"What? Is one woman too much for you?" she asked, setting her sword and Chakram on the table. "Maybe one _unarmed_ woman is more to your tastes? Go on, have your revenge - it's true what they say, it's sweet."

A young girl in the front was first to throw the stone, crying, "My brother died because of you!" as it struck the warrior in the shoulder; hard. The others followed suit, throwing both rocks and grievances at the tall woman, all hitting their mark.

Xena wasn't sure which hurt worse.

* * *

Gabrielle sighed as she sat in her room, staring a hole in the wall, as she had for the past three candle-marks. After a good, stern beating, her father sent her to her room, and ordered her to stay there until he told her otherwise. 

The small bard was extremely glad when Lila slipped her an apple, thanking her after she scolded her younger sibling, since she could have gotten herself in trouble had she been caught.

Now, Lila was out helping Herodotus and Hecuba in the fields, as Gabrielle stared at the wall and thought about her time with Xena.

Suddenly, a ball of hurt and fear and agony hit her gut, and was strong enough to nearly make her double over. She didn't know how or why she knew, but there was no doubt in her mind - Xena was in trouble.

And she had to go to her.

The hard part was getting out of the house - she knew she had to go now, but her father would no doubt see her leave. She couldn't wait until nighttime, because the wrenching in her heart and stomach told her she didn't have the time. Quickly stuffing a few things into her bag as she thought about it, an idea came to her.

She'd have to cause a distraction… something else for her father to focus on… Stealing away to the barn door, she opened the latch, and led the largest - not to mention the most valuable - stallion out by his halter. Setting him loose, she sent him down the road at a gallop, making sure to send him into her father's line of sight, and grinned to herself when Herodotus, Hecuba, and Lila all ran after him.

Moving as fast as she could, Gabrielle ran into the trees, where she would be hidden from view. Satisfied when she was safely covered by the dense wood, she kept up a quick pace, as she headed towards Amphipolis.

She wasn't sure if the warrior was still in the town, but the chances were good someone had seen her, and could give the bard a clue as to where she'd gone. Xena was not an easy person to miss, after all.

* * *

Taking a few shortcuts and traveling as swiftly as she could, Gabrielle arrived in Amphipolis just one or two candle-marks before dark, and immediately began her search for the warrior woman she was seeking. 

Walking into the first tavern she saw, the bard sought out the owner, avoiding a few drunken patrons here and there, knowing how much tavern keepers usually knew about everyone in the town.

"Excuse me," she called, and the woman approached her.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, kindly.

"Well, actually, I'm looking for someone," said Gabrielle, and the woman frowned, urging her to continue with a nod. "She's about six-feet tall, wears leather, long dark hair, with blue eyes."

Cyrene's glare hardened. "Xena?" she asked, and Gabrielle nodded, happily.

"Yes, you've seen her? Is she here?" The owner shook her head, and tried to walk away, but Gabrielle took her arm. "Please, has she at least been through here? I need to find her."

"And just who are you?" questioned Cyrene.

The bard sighed, and thought quickly - what was she to Xena? "My name is Gabrielle, and I'm a friend of hers." She figured Xena didn't just trust her horse to anyone, and felt justified in her response. At least, she hoped so.

"Xena doesn't have any friends." When the small woman's green gaze did not falter, Cyrene sighed. "You'll probably find her with her brother, Lyceus - I think that's where they took her."

"Thank you," said Gabrielle, sincerely. "And, where's Lyceus?"

"Look, I've got customers to take care of," said Cyrene, and quickly left the woman behind. Gabrielle's emerald eyes widened when she saw Xena's sword and Chakram lying on a side table. In a flash, they were gone, and the bard exited the tavern with more than she entered.

Continuing down the road, she asked everyone she saw if they knew where Lyceus was, and eventually found herself in a sepulcher. Looking around, she saw a large stone crypt, and a form heaped on the ground just below it. Lighting a small torch, Gabrielle felt her breath catch in her throat - it was Xena!

Hurrying to the warrior's side, the bard quickly deduced that the woman was unconscious, and a very bloody mess. Even with what little she could see in the low light, she knew the tall warrior's injuries were severe. Which meant she couldn't attempt to drag her out herself - she'd have to find some other way to get her out of the cold rock place.

Running into a healer's hut, she emptied out almost the entire contents of her money purse into the man's hand before he had a chance to say anything, and returned to the grave with a heavy travois in tow. Thinking hard, she tried several whistles before Argo came over to her, and she was able to find furs to place on the litter.

"Listen, I know you're big, but I really need your help, okay?" pleaded the small girl, and Argo whinnied. "Xena's in trouble, Argo - I can't carry her myself, and I get the feeling the people here don't care for her, so I can't take her to a healer here. What do you say, will you help me?" The mare snorted, and tossed her head, standing still as Gabrielle finished her work.

That done, she hitched the poles to the mare, and then carefully lifted the injured warrior up onto the makeshift stretcher. That took quite a bit of grunting and groaning on the bard's part, to move the heavy woman onto the palette, but, eventually, it was done, and Gabrielle felt comfortable enough to move the warrior.

Taking Argo by the reins, she slowly led the horse out of the sepulcher, out of the town, and deep into the forest where she found a suitable place to camp; someplace secluded where the warrior would be able to rest while Gabrielle worked on taking care of her wounds.

Starting a good-sized fire, both to see by and to get warm, as once the sun disappeared behind the mountains the chill of the night set in quickly, Gabrielle removed the saddlebags from Argo's side. She felt a little strange going through Xena's property, but knew she had no choice - the warrior needed help, and that meant supplies.

First, the peasant washed the dried blood from the woman's wounds, after stripping the unconscious warrior down to her shift, and thanked the gods she'd paid attention when her mother had taught her what she knew about healing, which was quite a bit. Then the deeper wounds were cleaned, stitched, and bandaged, while Gabrielle wrapped a muscled forearm, keeping it straight so the slight break she detected wouldn't get any worse.

Xena's right ankle was swollen and twisted, so the young woman placed a cold compress on the joint, replacing it every candle-mark when it warmed. Besides a few fractured ribs, which took a long time for her to wrap, the bard was finished.

Not to mention exhausted. By the time she finished dressing the warrior's two concussions, the sun was rising behind her. Changing the compress on the woman's ankle, which was beginning to look a little better under her care, the small blonde stretched out next to the warrior, and told herself she'd only sleep for a little while.

Which turned out to be nearly seven candle-marks. When her green eyes opened again, the sun was almost directly above her. Groaning, and kicking herself, she glanced over at her patient, who was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Oh, no," muttered Gabrielle, grabbing a cool rag and beginning to run it over the warrior's skin in an attempt to diminish the intense heat that was radiating from her body, "she's got a fever.

"From an infection," she deduced, and immediately cleaned the stitched wound that was now swollen and red, slathering a good layer of ointment on the laceration before re-wrapping the three-inch long cut that adorned Xena's right thigh.

Munching on a piece of bread as the girl cleaned camp, as she hadn't had a chance to do so the night before, she placed the warrior's sword and Chakram next to Argo's saddle, having removed the tack from the large animal before she went to bed. The horse snorted at her, and wasn't too sure about her yet, but allowed her to feed her an apple.

Finishing her meager meal, she noticed the warrior was moaning in her sleep, as the fever diminished, and brought her to the edge of consciousness.

"Hey," soothed Gabrielle, running the cool cloth across the bronzed forehead as she spoke. "Come on, Xena, wake up."

The woman groaned, but then fell silent, and eventually stilled. Gabrielle sighed, and continued her ministrations, even on her unconscious patient. The attempt at waking was enough to lift her spirits, and she guessed it wouldn't be long before the woman completely regained her senses.

The bard preoccupied herself with cooking dinner, which turned out to be more of a bark soup than a thick stew, because she couldn't hunt on her own, and was only able to add a few of the vegetables she'd brought in her own bag. It turned out to be fairly weak, but she was hungry, so anything tasted good.

While she let the meal slowly warm and boil, the woman took it upon herself to brush and groom Argo, since she knew from not only the stories but Xena's treatment of the horse that the mare was important to the warrior. When that was done, there were water skins to be filled and the travois to move and wood to be collected for the fire.

Needless to say, the bard kept herself busy. As she was trying to decide whether to serve the soup into one or two bowls, she heard Xena mumble something under her breath.

The last thing the warrior remembered, she was being beaten. When the townspeople had run out of rocks, and their arms had grown weak from throwing the large objects, they resorted to kicking her sides. After they tired of that, three men drug her into the same room where her brother rested, where a sharp blow to her head rendered her unconscious.

Now, waking up, her blue eyes dimly focused, and she realized there was someone near her. For all she knew, the beating wasn't over yet, and with a low growl, she attempted to strike out at the form. Her blow hit flesh.

"Whoa, easy there," said Gabrielle, gently, kneeling down beside her and cleansing her face with a cool rag once more, as she still felt a little warm. She ignored the pain in her cheek, from where Xena's swing had made contact, and concentrated only on the warrior's health. She had a feeling the woman didn't mean to hurt her. "You'll tear your stitches."

The warrior frowned. Glancing up, she willed her vision to stabilize, and asked, "Kid, is that you?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Well, I'm glad you know me," she said, assuming she was the only one the warrior referred to as 'kid'. "I was afraid there for a minute that that bump on the head might have done more than just give you a headache."

"And it did do that," agreed the woman, grunting in pain, quickly deciding that sitting up was a bad thing.

"Here," said the young woman, gently lifting her by the shoulders and sliding a large log with a fur over it behind her, so she'd be at enough of an incline to eat comfortably, and yet not hurt her sides. "Better?"

Xena nodded, and raised an eyebrow at the girl when a bowl and spoon were placed in her hands.

"I know," sighed the bard, "it's not that good, but I can't hunt, so there's no meat. But, it's warm." The two ate in silence, Xena appreciating the hot meal, Gabrielle keeping a careful eye on the warrior.

"What are you doing here?" asked Xena, as Gabrielle took the dish from her, after they'd finished eating.

"I came to help you," said the bard, sitting down on the ground beside the woman, only after stoking the fire and adding another log.

The warrior frowned. "How did you know I needed help?" was her next inquiry.

The girl was silent for a moment, before replying, "Honestly? I don't know. I was just sitting there at home, in my room, doing nothing, when this feeling hit me, and I knew you were in trouble. I just knew. I got to Amphipolis as soon as I could, and then asked around until I found you," she said.

"And what am I doing in just my shift?"

"I had to make sure I was able to get to all of your wounds," said Gabrielle, unsure of why her face felt suddenly very warm as she blushed. "Oh, don't try to walk for a few days - you twisted your ankle, but if you keep that compress on it, it should heal okay."

Xena nodded, accepting this, and was quiet for a minute, as she formed her next question. "I thought I told you not to follow me," she stated, and Gabrielle hung her head.

"I know," she said. "I just got that feeling and knew I had to go to you. But, I'll leave in the morning."

"Stay."

Green eyes met her cloudy blue gaze. "What?" she asked.

_Yeah, what?_ Xena asked herself. _What are you doing, asking her to stay? I thought we decided she couldn't go with us, if for no other reason than for her own safety… _

_I can't help it - I don't want her to leave._

"Don't go," she clarified. "I mean, you've done all this for me, I don't think I can very well send you home, unless you want to."

The bard's eyes brightened. "You mean it?" she asked, with barely contained excitement, and Xena nodded. "Oh, Xena, thank you. If you weren't hurt, I'd give you a hug!" A dark eyebrow rose at this, but was soon followed by a yawn, and Gabrielle was quick to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be exhausted," said Gabrielle. "You get some rest, and I'll clean up, okay?"

Xena shook her head. "From what I can tell, you've done enough these past few days; you need rest, too," she insisted, and the bard had no argument. Lying on the blanket next to Xena, she made sure the woman was comfortable, and then gently covered her to her waist with a fur, in case she got cold. Then, stirring the flames, she added one more piece of wood for the night, making sure it would burn for a while.

Finally, when Xena persisted that she wouldn't sleep unless Gabrielle did, the young woman climbed into her own bedroll, and drew a warm fur over her shoulders.

"Good night, Xena," she said.

"Night, kid," responded the warrior, softly. She wasn't sure why she kept calling Gabrielle 'kid', she just did. The girl didn't seem to mind, and Xena found she kind of liked it - it made her think of the girl as only a kid, instead of a beautiful young woman that her heart kept insisting she was.

_Gods, she's done everything,_ thought Xena, experimenting with the limits of her battered body. She was impressed by the skill of the stitches and bandaging, as well as the splint that rested on her arm. _The soup wasn't half-bad, either,_ she added. _She's taken care of me, brushed my horse, from what I can tell, removed her tack, somehow retrieved my weapons from my mother's tavern, and cooked a good meal._

"And she thinks I'll send her home," muttered the woman, to herself, when a snore reached her ears, telling her Gabrielle was indeed worn out. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled down into her own bedroll, and fell asleep a while later.

* * *

The morning light brought clear blue eyes fluttering open, and Xena lightly stretched her sore muscles. Besides a few scrapes and bruises, she figured she'd be healed in just a few days. Thanks in part to Gabrielle, of course. 

A snore told the warrior the small bard was still asleep. Xena wasn't surprised; after all the work the girl had done, she'd be exhausted, too. She just watched the blonde sleep for a while, until the peasant rolled over, and Xena noticed the rather nasty looking bruise she was sporting.

_Her father,_ she growled, sure of who had beaten the young woman. _How could he…? His own daughter. All she wants to do is help people; by the Gods, she traveled a long way just to check up on me. And he beats her for telling stories…what a guy._

"You're awake," came a soft voice, and Xena jumped, glancing down to see two emerald eyes staring up at her.

"Yeah, I'm always up at dawn," she said.

Gabrielle chuckled. "That's right. You're the unhealthy one." The warrior smirked, and made an attempt to get to her feet - she had to exercise that ankle if it was going to heal properly.

"Here, let me help you," offered the bard, but the icy glare she was met with made her take a step back.

"I can handle it," snapped Xena, and Gabrielle removed her supportive hands from the woman's arms as though she'd been scorched.

"Oh. Okay." The blonde pretended to be interested in folding up her bedroll, but hadn't turned away quick enough for Xena to miss seeing the hurt look that overtook her gentle features.

The warrior sighed. She wasn't used to having anyone help her - normally, she didn't _want_ anyone to help her. She did everything on her own and that was that. But Gabrielle was different, somehow… Gabrielle didn't have an ulterior motive, and was actually kind to her. She really wanted to help.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed it. Her ribs were screaming at her to sit back down, and her arm was not at all pleased as she tried to grab hold of a limb to get her feet underneath her. Of course, her ankle was pounding so bad, Xena was sure the throbbing must have shaken the ground.

_Time for a lesson in sincerity and humility, warrior._

Biting her tongue, she said, "I'm sorry. I… I'm not used to having anyone help me. I guess I don't know how to accept it."

Gabrielle turned back around, smiling a little. "I'll just have to keep that in mind," she stated. Xena was thoroughly surprised the small blonde didn't just let her have it for her rude attitude. Anyone else would, she was sure.

"Is it okay if I help you, since you're so determined to stand?" Xena nodded, hesitantly, and the bard told her to put one hand on her shoulder, while the peasant grasped the warrior's good arm to help support her weight.

"Now try it," she suggested, and the tall woman did, slowly but surely, eventually coming to stand at her full height, albeit slightly lopsided from her injured ankle that refused to hold much weight.

"Feel all right?" questioned Gabrielle, softly, looking up at the warrior, with only care and concern in her eyes.

Xena nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she replied, looking away from the green pools that held her gaze. "I think I can do it on my own, now." Gabrielle agreed, and turned to make breakfast, which happened to be cheese and bread. The apple she fed to Argo.

"Hey, kid?"

"What?"

"How'd you get my weapons?" asked Xena, and the bard stopped what she was doing, and looked down at the ground.

"I took them from the tavern," she admitted, quietly. "I thought you might want them here, but if it was wrong of me, I can take them back. I didn't mean to steal."

The warrior was silent for a moment, stunned. All she'd wanted to know was if the young bard had had to fight her mother for them, or something, and here she'd gotten an entire confession.

She decided to put the young woman's fears at rest. "I wasn't blaming you, I just wanted to know if you had to kill anybody to get them out of there," she explained. "Look, you're not in trouble, all right?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay," she said, but still sounded a little wary. "The people in town… they don't like you very much, do they?"

Xena shook her head, and chuckled, ruefully. "No, they don't," she agreed. When the girl was silent, the tall warrior decided to dive in with both feet, and questioned, "Were you telling stories again?"

"Huh?"

Xena motioned to her cheek.

"Oh, uh…" stammered the bard, not quite sure what to say. "I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." That was the truth - she hadn't concentrated on how she was waking the warrior, and had forgotten to mind her own safety.

"And the mark on your shoulder?" asked Xena, noticing how quickly the peasant adjusted her shirt; she hadn't realized the bruise on her back was visible.

"For making up stories about you," Gabrielle confessed.

Now the warrior was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

The girl sighed, and handed the woman a plate of food, hoping to change the subject. It didn't work. The warrior kept staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Father asked me what happened, and I told him how you stopped the slavers and took care of me, and then let me go home. He got mad at me for telling him about my mindless fantasies," she said, quietly.

"But, it's the truth!"

Sad green eyes met disbelieving blue. "It wasn't what he wanted to hear."

Xena was afraid to ask. "Just what did he want to hear?" she queried, before she had a chance to stop herself.

Gabrielle didn't answer for so long, the warrior was afraid she had gone too far. Finally, a soft voice said, "That I had given the men what they wanted, and they wouldn't bother us anymore. Since the others had told him how I'd played hero, he expected me to fulfill it for the safety of the town."

The dark-haired woman couldn't believe it. A father actually hoping his daughter had been taken by soldiers? It turned her stomach until she had to look away from her breakfast.

She made a decision instantly, and informed the bard of it before her brain could warn her of what she was saying. "Well, from now on, if anyone so much as threatens you, you let me know, all right, kid?" she offered.

Gabrielle was shocked by the offer. "Why?" she asked.

That one made Xena think. She couldn't very well tell the girl that, for some reason, she felt as though she'd finally found a true friend, while her heart strained for her to feel more.

She went for the lighthearted approach, for once in her life. "Because, any one who can keep me from poisoning myself is worth keeping around," she said, lightly. "And besides that, I don't know many people I'd call anything close to a friend."

Jade eyes brightened. "I'm your friend?" asked the bard, hopefully.

Xena couldn't help it - she smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "If you're sure you want to be friends with an old beaten ex-warlord."

"Where?" questioned Gabrielle, looking around. A dark eyebrow was raised in her direction. "Xena, trust me, if you could have seen the way you took care of those soldiers, you'd see the humor in what you just called yourself. No old beaten ex-warlord could have done what you did, and still have managed to save me in the process.

"The question is, do you want to be friends with a young peasant girl from Potedia who's always managing to get into trouble, and can never seem to keep her mouth shut?"

The warrior smirked. "I guess this means you'll be doing the talking for the both of us," she said. "I'm not the talkative type."

"So I gather," grinned the girl. "But, that's okay." She eyed Xena's untouched meal, appreciatively. "Are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

The days passed by quickly, with the two getting into a routine. Xena awoke at dawn, let Gabrielle sleep in as she exercised her sore body, and then woke her for breakfast, which the bard willingly prepared for them both. After that, the girl cleaned up, and often spent the rest of the day telling stories upon the warrior's request, who was almost completely healed. 

When Gabrielle felt comfortable enough, and Xena was persistent enough, the small blonde offered to run into town for some food, which was desperately needed. As much as the bard enjoyed rabbit and squirrel, she could really do with some fruit, and maybe even a little chicken.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" she asked, and blue eyes were rolled towards the sky.

"I'll be fine, kid; trust me," sighed the warrior. "Do you have enough dinars?" This stopped the girl in her tracks, and Xena snorted. "Didn't think so. Here," she said, digging through her saddlebags for her money bag, "take this. You should have plenty in there."

"I'll be back soon," she promised, and hurried off, leaving Xena on her own. The tall woman took this time to contemplate her thoughts aloud, having a free moment from the chattering bard.

"It's nice to finally be alone for a while," she uttered, leaning comfortably against a log for a bit, before getting up to spend some quality time with her horse. "Although I do miss her when she's not around, Argo." The mare whinnied her objection.

"Yeah, I know," agreed the warrior, brushing the golden coat. "I don't understand it, either. I mean, she's just a kid. A peasant girl. That's all. A beautiful peasant girl, who has somehow managed to become rather attached to me, and vice versa," she admitted. "The question now is: what am I going to do about it?"

She fell silent, and finished grooming Argo, moving on to sharpening her sword when her mind refused to be still. "Why should I even care about her? Why? Okay, so she's nice. That's a given. I mean, she did save my life, after all.

"Okay, she's nice. But, that's all. All right, maybe she's even pretty. Gods, who am I kidding? She's beautiful. She smiles and it's just… just… I don't know! It's like nothing else matters except seeing her happy. I'd give anything to make her smile, though.

"Come on, warrior, move on already," she urged herself. "So she's nice and beautiful. Still doesn't mean much. Doesn't explain why I feel like I do… Damn it all, I'm a warrior! I am Xena, Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, Lion of Amphipolis. I am not supposed to be in love!"

She paused, almost dropping her sharpening stone as the realization hit her. "By the Gods," she whispered. "It's barely been half a fortnight and I've fallen in love with the girl. First she was just some kid, then she was a brave peasant, then she became my friend, and now I suddenly can't imagine what I'd do without her."

Taking a deep breath, she sheathed her brilliantly polished sword, and got to her feet, patting Argo absentmindedly. Stroking the silky mane, deep in thought, the tall woman was startled as the air suddenly left her body, leaving her almost doubled-over. Within an instant, it was over, and she was fine, but confused.

What had just happened?

_Gabrielle._

A burning sensation in her gut told her something was wrong. That feeling the kid had talked about - what had she said? _I just knew._ That was it. Not even taking the time to saddle Argo, Xena tore through the woods towards her old hometown, as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Gabrielle knew the men were trouble as soon as she realized they were following her. The three peasants looked harmless enough, but the way they were leering at her made her uneasy. She was walking away from a jewelry stand, having seen an item that had caught her eye, and was on her way back to Xena, when they surrounded her and rounded her back into a corner. 

"We've got her now, boys," grinned one, and the bard swallowed hard as she recognized him as one of the thugs who had attacked her many days before, when she had been protecting Argo. The others were strangers to her, but apparently fostered the same feelings as the thug.

"Where's your precious warrior to save you now, wretch?" he snarled, grabbing her hair and pressing the girl's lips against his own painfully hard.

"Come on, Agar," whined the smallest man. "You said we could have her, too."

"Will you shut up?" he spat. "The bitch has probably already spoiled her. Probably forced herself on you right away, didn't she?" he demanded, and Gabrielle glared at him, unable to speak as he had a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

"You said she could tell us the warrior's weakness," said the other man, the tallest of the three, and also the thinnest. "Why don't we drag it out of her?" he suggested, eagerly, running his hand down her side, resting on her thigh. She squirmed, and stepped hard on his foot.

He howled in pain, as his buddies laughed. "You little bitch!" he cried, slapping her hard across the face, Agar moving his hand to her throat to allow him to do so. "Come on, Agar, let me have her first. I wanna take Xena's friend first. Hard and fast, isn't that right, sweetheart?" he jeered, and Gabrielle felt like she was going to be sick as her green eyes widened.

"You idiot, that warrior bitch doesn't have any friends. She's just an ally," said the small thug.

Agar spoke up. "You're both wrong," he told them, Gabrielle's face turning red as she tried to pry his hand from her neck. "She's not even her ally. This little bit of a girl is just her whore. And soon, she'll be mine," the man added, reaching his hand between her legs.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, she won't," came a deep voice, and the men spun around, startled to find themselves surrounded by six feet of blue-eyed fury. The warrior got rid of them in an instant, drawing her dagger and burying it slowly in Agar's shoulder, her eyes shooting lightning bolts at the man who had dared touch Gabrielle.

"You listen to me, you worthless little swine," she hissed into his ear, as tears ran down his fat cheeks. "I'm not going to kill you today." He looked slightly relieved. "But, if I see you even look at her the wrong way, I will slice and dice you so fast you won't even know what hit you, do I make myself clear?

"Because you just made your worst enemy," the warrior growled. "No one messes with my friends. So I'm giving you one more chance, because I'm more worried about her than you right now. Don't let me catch your hide anywhere near her," she warned, removing her dagger and shoving him in the opposite direction as he and his friends ran out of town.

Turning to the cowering blonde in the corner, Xena approached her quickly, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, quietly, and caught the bard with ease when she fell into her arms, sobbing. "I've got you," she soothed, wrapping her arms tightly around the small form, cradling her softly as she cried. "It's all right, now, you're safe." Kissing the top of her head, Xena picked the woman up into her arms in one swift movement.

"Come on," she said, carrying Gabrielle down the road and through the forest, ignoring any looks she was given. "Let's get you back to camp." Doing just that, the tall woman laid her young friend on her bedroll, covering her with a blanket, as the sun was on its way down behind the mountains.

"Did they hurt you?" asked the warrior, afraid to know the answer, extremely relieved when the blonde shook her head, despite the ugly bruise that was already forming on her right cheek.

"You rest; I'll make dinner." When Gabrielle made no response, Xena got to her feet from her place sitting beside the bard, and used the food the blonde had bought to make bread, cheese, and apples. She figured she couldn't ruin the food if she didn't have to cook it.

"Hungry?" she asked, offering the small bard a plate of food, concerned when it was refused. Although she really hadn't known the kid that long, Xena knew she had a ravenous appetite - for her not to want food was a bad sign.

"Come on, I promise I didn't cook it," she said, lightly, trying to get a smile out of the young woman, and failing. "You need to eat." Gabrielle shook her head. "Why not?"

No answer.

"Talk to me, here," pleaded the warrior. "I know you're scared, but they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them," she swore. Still nothing. She sighed, heavily. "I can't help you unless you talk to me, Gabrielle."

Green eyes blinked at that, upon hearing Xena say her name for what was only the second or third time, and the bard looked up at her, tears marking her face. Without thinking, Xena reached down and placed her hand on her cheek, gently wiping the tears away with her thumb, before quickly pulling back. Covering her actions, or trying to, Xena offered the food to her again.

And again it was refused.

"Gabrielle, please, eat something," she urged. "Look, you're not making this very easy on me. I don't do this talking thing very well, you know that, but I think I can listen pretty well. Tell me what's wrong; I can't handle not doing anything, kid, I need you to help me out with this."

Emerald eyes met sapphire. "They attacked me because I helped you; because I'm your friend," she uttered, and Xena swallowed.

"Yes," she admitted. Gods, the girl wanted to leave; not that she could blame her. She wouldn't want to stay if that was the kind of thing she'd have to get used to, just for knowing somebody, just for being a friend.

_I'm sorry I didn't go with you,_ she thought, sadly. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I'm supposed to. I'm the warrior here, and I let you get hurt. Gods, I'm so sorry._

"Stay tonight, at least," Xena mumbled. "You can go in the morning."

The bard's heart crumbled. Xena wanted her to leave; not that she could blame her. She'd want to get rid of a wimp, too. One little attack and she was in tears - no wonder she wanted to get rid of her. A hardened warrior and a simple peasant… she was stupid to believe it could work.

"I'm sorry," said Gabrielle, quietly. "I'll try to be better, I promise I will." Xena looked confused, and bid her to continue with a look. "I didn't mean to be so soft; I'll try harder, I swear it. Please, don't send me home, Xena. I want to stay with you, I don't want to go home."

The tall woman was dumbfounded. "What?" she demanded.

"I know I'm not strong, but I can be, really I can!" the blonde cried. "I shouldn't be such a baby, it was just a stupid little encounter, but…"

Xena cut her off. "Gabrielle, what in the name of Ares are you talking about? You have every right to be upset; those guys were going to rape you. By the Gods, did you think I was going to send you home because you were crying?" she realized, and Gabrielle nodded.

"I figured you thought I was too weak to be around you," she confessed.

"Don't you understand?" she asked, fiercely, her heart overtaking her brain as she spoke. "I could never be angry with you for being who you are. Your gentleness and innocence is one of the many things I cherish about you. And I -" she froze in mid-sentence, upon realizing with wide eyes what she had just said.

_Centaur shit,_ she cursed, swallowing hard at the stare Gabrielle was giving her.

"Listen, Gabrielle, I didn't…" she began, but Gabrielle interrupted her.

The bard was stunned, but recovered quickly. "Did you mean that, Xena?" she questioned, softly. "Do you really cherish me? Or was it just a mistake?"

Swallowing her pride, and any restraint or fear, upon seeing the blonde's face fall at the prospect of it all being a slip of the tongue, Xena nodded. "I don't know when it happened, but you've become an important part of my life, Gabrielle. I care for you more than I thought my heart was capable of… look, I'm not the bard here, and I don't do fancy words, so I know I can't express this very well, but I'll try.

"I'm just an old ex-warlord," the warrior began. "And I've done a lot of terrible things to a lot of good and innocent people just like you. Before I met you, I wouldn't have given it a second thought, had the idea entered my head, to do with you what I desired."

Gabrielle shuddered slightly as the thug's words came back to her, and drew the fur tighter around her to shield it from Xena, who was still speaking, baring her heart and soul to the bard.

"But the day I saw you, I knew something was different. Even if I didn't acknowledge it at the time, there was something about you that I felt drawn to. I could have just left you there on the forest floor, but instead I took you to my camp and tended to your head wound. And when you woke up I could have sent you home right away, but instead I let you stay, under the pretense of guarding Argo and letting your wound heal.

"And when you did leave for Potedia, I followed you to make sure you got there safely," she admitted, to Gabrielle's surprise. "I thought for sure I'd never see you again, and for some reason that made me sad; like a part of me was missing. Seeing you standing over me when I opened my eyes… I can't even explain what it was like to know you were there with me."

She paused, unable to read the expression on the bard's face, forging on with her tale, praying to every God she could think of the girl didn't run off and leave. Even if she didn't share the same feelings, just so long as she didn't leave. Xena didn't know if she could handle that.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," she continued, honestly. "I've laughed more and felt more at ease around you than I have with anyone in a very long time. You've brought some light and love into this dark heart of mine. I know that if you stay with me, you'll be in danger just because of who I am, and while I don't want you to be in harm's way, I also don't want you to leave.

"The choice is up to you, Gabrielle," she finished, softly. "You can go, or you can stay, for whatever reasons you may have. Just know that whatever you decide to do or wherever you go, I will love you, and I will be there beside you in an instant, should you need my help. Always."

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment, biting her lip as she absorbed all that had suddenly been revealed to her.

"For someone who isn't a bard, you do an amazing job with words," she said, at last, and Xena smiled a little, unsure if the bard was leading up to a good thing or a bad thing. "Under the circumstances, I think it would probably be best if I left tonight."

Xena's heart broke, but she remained stoic, sliding the warrior mask over her features. "Okay," she nodded, clenching her jaw as she glanced at the ground. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," said Gabrielle, and Xena frowned. "It'd be best if I left tonight, except for one thing. I can't do it, Xena. I can't leave you. Danger or no danger, I love you too. Besides, if I left you here by yourself, you'd starve."

The warrior blinked, taking in the fact that her bard wasn't leaving her, and in fact felt the same way, before allowing the ear-to-ear grin to spread across her face. Laughing happily, she pulled the blonde to her in a fierce hug, kissing the top of her head, lovingly.

"By the Gods, Gabrielle, don't scare me like that!" she proclaimed, and the blonde shrugged. "I thought you were really going to leave me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I won't leave you, Xena, ever. You're stuck with me, now," said the bard, covering a yawn with her hand as she grinned sheepishly.

"What do you say we get some rest?" chuckled Xena, and Gabrielle nodded, covering herself with the blanket, before curling up on her bedroll, and closing her eyes.

Just a few feet away, the warrior also closed her eyes, and with a very contented sigh, rolled over onto her back.

Minutes later, her sensitive hearing picked up on a soft sniffle, and she frowned. Propping herself up on her elbow, she saw Gabrielle turned towards her, green eyes full of tears, visible even by the light of the dying fire.

"Gabrielle? Come here," she urged, lifting a corner of her blanket, allowing the small form to crawl in beside her. Wrapping her arms firmly around the bard, she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Burying her head in Xena's strong shoulder, Gabrielle muttered, "I guess I'm just scared. I… every time I try to sleep I see them again."

Xena sighed, and again cursed the men who had attacked the small blonde. "They won't hurt you again, I made sure of that, okay? And I'm here, I promise. I know it was frightening, but it's over, and you're safe," she soothed.

Gabrielle sighed, and nodded slowly, her arms surrounding the warrior's waist tightly. "I know," she breathed, her voice still shaking.

"What can I do?" asked Xena, wanting desperately to take on the hurt and fear that the small bard didn't deserve.

A shy voice replied, "Just don't let me go," and the warrior willingly obliged. Moving even closer, she tucked the blonde head under chin, and ran her fingers through the bard's soft hair rhythmically, until an eventual gentle snore told her the woman she loved had fallen asleep.

"I will never let you go." With the bard securely held in her arms, the warrior let herself drift off to sleep, the glowing embers of the fire just enough to illuminate the forms of the sleeping soulmates.


End file.
